gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Agentpman1/Oh boy...
Well...this year so far has been......ugh... I've had some life issues..My mom's friend died form cancer. I got a stomach virus, and I could barely eat due to my hurt throat. My family blamed me for lots of things. I was bullied. But life isn't the only thing i'mhaving troubles with. Most of you may know that I have been having some tough times this year. I got a virus, had a fight with Rihanna, caused TAWOG wiki to think of me as an idiot, made most of the Mixels wiki hate me, and other stuff.. So here is what I am going to do.. I am going to take a break from this wikia, possibly deviantart, and maybe other sites. If you guys don't know what is going on, let me explain. Here are some of the worst things that happened to me on the wikia... Earlier this year, there were a few users on this wiki that made weird stories such as Gumball F**ks Penny, and the Nigga. As a bad admin, Instead of adding a simple "Joke page" template, I blocked them for no reason. Of course, I unblocked them for no reason, and they started making fun of my admin. I started raging at them, and they just thought of me as an idiot. Now they just won't leave them alone, and recently, I made them hate me even more by spamming on chat for no reason, causing them to block me on TAWOG wiki. (Thankfully.) Later, on the Gumball Final Fantasy Wiki, Rihanna blew her top after RC edited the transcript for Burned. Everyone tried to calm her down, but she got things the wrong way, and hated everyone. One day, she once again got angry, which made me get steamed up, causing me to make a blog of.. .well. yeah... I went a little bit crazy, raging and all that, and everyone, including Kajiusaurus-Rex, thought of me as an idiot. Rihanna hated me for a while, but after some talking, she forgived me. She is now ok with eveyone, but when RSM got angry at her for not caring about his friend who sadly died, she started getting angry, too. This problem has yet to be solved. After that, I found intrest on the Mixels Wikia. I was more interested on chat however. At first I would get a bit scared on going on chat. I would leave automatically. However, after the wikia's 2nd bday, I started getting used to going on chat. Then, I started getting the courage to troll admins on the chat. I met lots of good friends (Like MixelJacobo101, Sprinkles257, Smiledogcreepy, Bonnie the Female Bunny, Graham02, and others.) there, and I had lots of fun. That is until my last spam. One day, I went on chat, and after some bordem reached me, I wanted to troll everyone by doing a MONDO spam nuke. Eveyone begged me to stop, some told me worse. After they threatened to tell the admins on me, I left. A day later, I saw I was banned on chat. I thought I was banned on the wikia in whole, so I made a new account. (RokitDude23.) It was kept a secret for a day, but after one of the users spilled the beans, I was blocked on chat, and the wikia in whole, for 6 months. Looking back, I see that it was a stupid move of me. And now, here.. I have been having the worst times here. I have been made fun of, yelled at, and others. I have had lots of bad times, but this has to be the worst one of them all. A few days ago, gf123 looked at my old (BAD) story, Sullvan likes Fluttershy. I made it a LOONG time ago. Looking back at it, I thought it was the weirdest story I ever made. I decided to make a "small" edit on it. And by small edit, I mean I rekt it. Everyone was confused of what I made, and for some reason, I became weirder. Idk why, but maybe I've been making to much weird pics. Gf123 got more and more confused, but it wasn't TOO bad. Later, me and RegulaShowManiac were referencing some lines from DHMIS 5. Gf123 questioned wtf was I doing, and I was just going along. Gf123 was involved, but since she barely knew anything about DHMIS, she didn't understand any of the weird sh** I was doing. Eventually, she started to get more and more depressed at me, to the point where she started calling me insults. I was starting to think that she was getting annoyed from my weird, mlg like act. So I apologized. She was still depressed, and started acting weird. Eventually, she said that she was having a tough life so far, and wanted people to not talk to her. Stupidly, I wanted to tell here ONE last thing. I wanted to make her feel better by telling her to relax. Unfortunetly, she thinks that I am annoying her, and said this: "Pfft, yeah, thanks a lot! -_- I am not gonna forgive you and I don't like you anymore." and this: "I just wanna say...go F yourself" And changed her profile to this: "Edit: ok, now, I don't like to be his friend anymore. I just not like him now. :(" GOOD JOB AGENT!! U MESED UP AND NOW UR BEST FROEND IS LEVING U!! HUEHEUEHBERSFTWAHTYNTHEHNHTHHV ... Sigh... Listen, guys. I just want to say one thing.. I'm sorry.. Im sorry, Rihanna, for yelling at you.. Im sorry, Tawog wiki, for being a horrible admin. (Don't push it and say, "I hope you learn your lesson you jerk. Thats what you get for being a jerk, idiot." I'm only saying sorry so I can prove that I'm not completely heartless.) I'm sorry, Mixels wiki, for spamming, and trolling. I'm sorry, Gf123.. I'll never bother you again. Go ahead. Hate me. Give me the worst you got -MAKE F**KING PICTURE MAKING FUN OF ME EVEN. Just leave me alone, and let me have some time alone.. Goodbye, everyone. I'll see you soon. RSM, You'll be in charge. Category:Blog posts